


Latex la Latex

by NullWriter



Category: Discipline - Fandom, Kill la Kill, Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cock Rings, F/F, F/M, Gokkun, Heavy BDSM, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgy, Sexual Slavery, nose hook, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: Ryuuko Matoi, firebrand of Honnoji Academy, has been invited to one of the most exclusive social events - a party with the Social Club - by the club president, Leona Morimoto. But she and Senketsu will find more than just tea and cakes as the Social Club turns into the BDSM one!Commissioned by Anonymous





	Latex la Latex

"I can't believe I agreed to come to this thing..." Ryuuko grumbled to herself. She pressed her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket, looking with sharp eyes at everyone around her. The others at the party paid no heed to the ill-dressed ruffian who'd been so surprisingly invited to their soiree. "What the hell do I have in common with the Social Club, of all places?!"  
  
"It's a good way to get to know more about the Academy, isn't it?" Senketsu chimed in. "If you keep charging around without thinking you're going to end up in a bad spot, Ryuuko!"  
  
Ryuuko tsked. "Charging around's gotten me this far, why shouldn't it get me further?" She pawed at the tray of cookies to her right, taking one and lifting it up to examine it, wondering what the hell it was. She put it in her mouth, and didn't taste very much of the delicate lemon undertone. So she grabbed another handful and shoved it in her mouth, chewing loudly. "And what are these people going to know about how to defeat Satsuki? They couldn't defeat an angry dog!"  
  
There seemed to be some truth to Ryuuko's distaste. The Social Club, from what she could see, was full of nothing but rich kids dressing up in gowns and suits and drinking tea and eating tasteless cookies. From what little snippets of conversation she heard, there was nothing actually being said. It was just all talk about the Club itself, who'd danced with whom, who'd "accidentally" given two lumps of sugar instead of three, and even more inanities.  
  
"That may be true, but the Club leader still has a two-star uniform!" Senketsu said. "Don't underestimate these people!"  
  
"Pfft, whatever," Ryuuko said around another handful of cookies, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry.  
  
"And you must be Ms. Matoi," came a smooth female voice from Ryuuko's blindspot. She swung around, surprised. Standing there was a young blonde, her long hair carefully arranged in large curls hanging down over her shoulders and going down her back in a waterfall. Her purple eyes stared directly at Ryuuko, a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
Ryuuko nodded. "Uhfff, feah. Haah," she said, talking around the cookies in her mouth like the barbarian she was. The mere fact that someone had deigned to notice her surprised Ryuuko.  
  
"My name is Leona Morimoto," the other student said, pointedly ignoring Ryuuko's utter lack of manners, "Chair of the Social Club. I'm so glad you came to join our fine meeting!"  
  
"So you're the one who invited me?" she asked. "Thanks, I guess. Can't say I've ever been to a fancy... tea... thingy... like this before."  
  
Leona tilted her head. "You're oh so very welcome! Really, the Social Club is about bringing together only the finest members of Honnoji Academy, so that we can take rest and respite without the unworthy intruding on our delights."  
  
Ryuuko chuckled nervously. "That's... cool... I guess. Hard to think of myself as fitting in or something."  
  
Leona only smiled more. "Oh no, you're perfect for the club, Ms. Matoi! You are such a... fine specimen. Of course you're rough around the edges, we've all seen that!" Leona laughed. "But who isn't when they started out? Only a very select few are born into the Club, Ms. Matoi - the rest are molded. Are you enjoying the refreshments?"  
  
The delinquent student shrugged. "The cookies are good, I guess. Kind of dry after you have a few, though. Hey, I had a few-"  
  
Leona snapped her fingers, cutting Ryuuko off, and instantly a female maid was at her side, pouring two cups of tea. "Questions? Why, those can surely wait until after you've had some tea, no? You really must try it, we have special blends that you can't find anywhere else in the world." Leona offered a cup to Ryuuko, who took it gingerly.  
  
"Yeah, ok," she said, knocking it back in one gulp like it was a shot of whiskey.  
  
"Ryuuko!" Senketsu was too late.  
  
"What?" she asked her second skin, before she felt a sudden whirl of vertigo hit her. The room began to spin, Leona standing there smiling the whole time.  
  
"What... what did you...?!" Ryuuko growled, leaping forward to plant her fist into Leona's face. At least, that's what she intended. She fell forward, falling into Leona's arms, her cheek pressed against the blonde's heaving chest, smelling the soft vanilla scent around her.  
  
"Like I said, Ryuuko dear," Leona stroked the other young woman's hair, "some have to be molded in order to join the club."  
  
Senketsu yelled something out, but Ryuuko couldn't understand it. She fell into unconsciousness.  
**************************************************  
"-uuko! Ryuuko, you need to wake up! Ryuuko!"  
  
Senketu's voice hammered at Ryuuko's aching head, causing her to groan in pain.  
  
"S-Senketsu..." she whispered finally.  
  
"Ryuuko! You're finally conscious! We've got to hurry, the club's preparing something now!"  
  
Matoi's eyes opened, showing her to be in some kind of basement, tied to a seat. She tried to move her body, only to realize she was trapped, her elbows tied together behind her back, her arms kept tight at her sides. She could even feel her panties missing from under her skirt. She looked down, and felt a tight latex collar wrapped around her throat. She tried to get at the pull tab on her wrist, but she just couldn't get at it. Grunting angrily as she struggled at her restraints, she reprimanded herself. "Damn it...! Sorry Senketsu, I should have been more careful. You can't trust anyone in this damn school!"  
  
"We'll figure something out, Ryuuko, don't worry! And when we do, we can tear this place down together!"  
  
Ryuuko grinned at that. "That's what I like to hear."  
  
Before Ryuuko could try and fail at getting out of her restraints more, the ceiling opened up and the floor below Ryuuko's seat shifted, before sliding upwards. The light above the stage was blinding, and Ryuuko had to shut her eyes tight to stop from being blinded by the powerful high beams. She was met by thunderous applause, and when she opened her eyes she recoiled. The members of the Social Club were all there in the audience in front of her, but all of them were dressed in obscene, lewd outfits. Leather straps that emphasized the breasts and ass, weird metal cages on some of the men's dicks, some wearing elaborate gags - but all of them wearing tight leather collars.  
  
"What the hell!" Ryuuko cursed. "What are you freaks?!"  
  
"We are the Social Club, of course, Ms. Matoi!" came Leona's smooth voice. She was dressed in an ensemble of black leather straps curving around her body, with long gloves and thigh-high boots. Her crotch was covered by the tight-fitting garment, but her breasts were totally exposed, the massive teardrop-shaped bust swinging to and fro with every step the young woman tool towards Ryuuko. In one hand she carried a beautifully-clean riding crop, and in the other she carried a red dildo, unnaturally large. "But perhaps you are surprised? Well, the Social Club's parties are more than just the entertainments you saw." She stood behind Ryuuko, gently caressing the other girl's cheek. "In truth, we explore the limits of human sociability through sexual interactions." Her hand waved over the crowd. "We are pioneers, Ryuuko!" she said proudly, "delving into the most abject depths of foulness and depravity in order to find the most exquisite pleasures!" Leona stood before Ryuuko, and pointed at a random young woman. "How have you degraded yourself, you pig?"  
  
The student stood up, eyes clouded with devotion. "When I was invited to the club I had a boyfriend whom I loved. Just last week I finally broke up with him by making him watch me take 15 club members in my holes!"  
  
Leona pointed to a young man. "And you!"  
  
"I am only allowed to orgasm when another club member feels I have satisfactorily cleaned their body with my tongue, by your order, President!" He jerked at his flaccid cock uselessly.  
  
Leona turned to Ryuuko and smiled.  
  
Ryuuko, stunned and disgusted, spat at Leona. "You're all sick perverts!" she roared.  
  
Leona wiped the spittle from her cheek, tasting it with her tongue and making a noise in her throat that made Ryuuko recoil. "You don't understand, Ryuuko. You will join the Club. We will show you a new side of yourself you didn't even know existed, until you wonder why you were ever anything else in the first place." From behind her another student brought a large case out onto the stage and opened it for Leona.  
  
"I'm not doing shit!" was Ryuuko's response. "I'm gonna kick your asses, even if you get off on it!"  
  
Leona took a vial of a slick liquid, a color like pale honey, and slathered a huge amount on her gloved hand. Before it could hit her bare skin, she was behind Ryuuko again, her hand pressed against Ryuuko's pussy. The liquid ran over Ryuuko's outer lips, her clitoral hood, in between her inner thighs and pelvis. Leona rubbed it in, spreading Ryuuko's labia, her fingers pressing into the delinquent's body. "What are you doing?!" Ryuuko cried out, her face turning bright red with embarrassment. The liquid was cold at first, and Leona's rubbing at such a place as that had Ryuuko off guard. But as Ryuuko squirmed against her restraints with even more fervor, she could feel a heat begin to grow on her skin.  
  
"You will recite these words to join the club: I am a slave. I exist to serve my mistress Leona. I am worthless and disposable, my only worth that which Mistress Leona gives to me, which I will cherish with all my devotion. I am a slave." Leona kept rubbing the now-warming slippery liquid, dipping into Ryuuko's hole to lubricate it. "All the others here have said it, and look how happy they are now. That is the oath you'll say tonight, Ryuuko."  
  
The speech made Ryuuko's blood boil. "Like hell I will! You keep your cult bullcrap away from me, I'm nobody's slave!"  
  
"So you say, but you're already feeling excited, aren't you? Having the eyes of the club on you, of dozens of young men and women you don't even know the names of?" Leona spread Ryuuko's outer lips, exposing her tight hole for everyone to see. Even for Ryuuko, who was no stranger to daring choices in necessary nudity, having that most personal places deliberately shown to a crowd of sickeningly interested faces was hard to ignore. The lube's heat began to penetrate into Ryuuko's skin, making her pussy turn a darker shade of pink as blood rushed in. "Don't worry, you'll get to know them all soon enough!"  
  
Ryuuko started yelling and cursing, doing everything she could to focus her attention off herself and her humiliating state. But Leona paid no heed to her insults and threats, taking the dildo up in her hand and rubbing it against Ryuuko's hole. "If you shove that thing in me, I'll kill you!" Ryuuko roared.  
  
Leona penetrated the delinquent with a single, smooth motion, tearing through Ryuuko's hymen with the ease of going through tissue paper. It was clearly not the first time she'd done so. The pain made Ryuuko wince, stopping her tirade. But instead of continuing to fuck her with the dildo, Leona pulled it out, surprising Ryuuko. Her blood still on the tip, Leona pressed it against the collar on Ryuuko's neck.  
  
"What?" Ryuuko growled, confused. But then she felt something prick the side of her neck, and a rush of fire entered her veins, spreading through her body like a rushing river. "Haaahhh!" Ryuuko gasped in surprise.  
  
"Ryuuko!" Senketsu cried out. "This collar, it's another kind of Life Fiber uniform!"  
  
Ryuuko couldn't really hear Senketsu though. Leona, seeing Ryuuko start bucking, began to furiously finger Ryuuko's pussy, rubbing her gloved thumb against Ryuuko's clit. The motion of her latex-covered fingers sliding into Ryuuko's virgin hole, then cruelly hooking forward to dig into the wall before pulling out quickly brought an orgasm welling up inside Ryuuko. But before Ryuuko could have the best orgasm of her life, Leona kissed Ryuuko's cheek. At that moment, the orgasm ran into a brick wall. No matter how much Ryuuko wanted to cum, her body wouldn't release.  
  
[i]Hello my child...[/i] Ryuuko heard a voice unlike Senketsu's in her mind, a feminine, seductive voice.  
  
"W-wha...!" Ryuuko panted. Her body had quickly gotten covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  
  
"No cumming for you until you say the oath, my lovely Ryuuko!" Leona breathed into Ryuuko's ear. "Or did you think your Mistress would allow you that freedom? Oh no no no, you have to earn the privilege of being able to cum, pet. Once you acknowledge your place under me, then you'll cum."  
  
Ryuuko's vision swam. No! She wouldn't say a damn thing, let alone call herself a slave! No matter how much she wanted to orgasm!  
  
"Do your worst!" she growled at Leona.  
  
"Ohhh ho ho ho ho ho!" Leona laughed. "Yes! This is the will that I want to break! And with the gift of Gimpy around your neck, it will be so wonderful to see you fall!"  
  
"What more can you do, you bitch!"  
  
Leona laughed harder at that. "Oh Ryuuko, you poor, ignorant girl! I told you we were explorers of pleasure in this club! We have so many things to show you." Leona clapped her hands, and Ryuuko was quickly stripped completely nude except for Senketsu's scarf and the collar called Gimpy. Ropes were wrapped around her ankles and around her torso, and with a heave from some of the male members, Ryuuko was hoisted into the air, face down. She still tried to struggle, but movement made the ropes dig into her skin, which still felt ultra-sensitive.  
  
"Clean her!" Leona ordered, and a mixed group of boys and girls came on stage. Ryuuko expected brushes or something else, but instead all the members began to lick Ryuuko's body with care and attention, neglecting not a single inch of her body.  
  
"H-hey! Cut that out! Stop that!" Ryuuko said ineffectually. But the sensation made her pussy burn even harder. Tongues lapped at every pore, drinking up the salty sweat and making Ryuuko shiver. The other students moaned as they degraded themselves at Leona's command, sucking on Ryuuko's toes, running their tongues along her thighs, lips brushing her incredibly stiff nipples. Each time she felt a wriggling tongue touch her areolae she hissed.  
  
The students kept going. One spread Ryuuko's ass cheeks, and dove his tongue between them to taste her ass. Two more suckled at Ryuuko's neck, leaving dark hickies on her skin below the collar. "Hah, ahh... ah!" was all Ryuuko was reduced to saying. The guy licking at her ass was joined by a girl who took her time with Ryuuko's pussy, cleaning it and her hole from the last traces of blood. "Ahh!"  
  
Leona watched it all with eager intent. "Yes, yes! Ryuuko will be so much more than you, show her the devotion she will show me!"  
  
[i]Devotion...[/i] came the voice inside Ryuuko's head again. [i]Imagine the joy they feel...[/i]  
  
"Sen...ketsu... what are you talking about?" Ryuuko groaned.  
  
"It's not me, Ryuuko! It's the collar! Don't listen to her, she's..." Senketsu made a noise like he was heaving something heavy. "She's pumping a poison into you! An aphrodisiac! It's making your whole body ten times more sensitive - she's trying to worm into your mind, but I'm doing my best to fight her off! Raaagh!"  
  
"Senketsu...! We both have to fight!" Ryuuko tried to keep her mind focused, but it was harder and harder. Every tongue lap made her twitch, and she felt the orgasm coming up again. "Nngghh... Yes...!" Ryuuko hissed with closed eyes, ready for release.  
  
But Leona was faster. Her lips met with Ryuuko's, and once more the orgasm hit an impenetrable wall, leaving Ryuuko wide-eyed and gasping like a fish out of water. "Aaaggghhh!" came the cry from Ryuuko's throat, wrenched out. How quick she'd been to taunt Leona! But it was painful to be stopped from cumming, almost more painful than being beaten.  
  
[i]It would be easier, wouldn't it? To be pummeled with fists and kicks? You've had it done to you before. But this hurts you doesn't it? Hurts you by taking away what you most want. You can have it, my child, just join my servant Leona...[/i]  
  
"Get... out... of... my... head!" Ryuuko strained to respond. But the other garment had a point, didn't she? If she gave in, the pain would go away...  
  
Leona clapped again, and the students stopped wherever they were and instantly detached from Ryuuko's body, leaving her covered in rapidly-cooling spit, which gave her goosebumps even under the hot stage lights. Another clap, and Ryuuko felt the rope holding her in the air move, and she touched the wooden stage, the pressure of her body weight pinching her nipples against the floor hurting her with the intensity of the feeling. The restraints holding her were undone. Ryuuko tried to bite her thumb, to get some kind of blood for Senketsu to draw on, but her body was so weak the most she could do was gnaw on the pad, leaving divots in the skin.  
  
"Very cute, Ryuuko," Leona said, "but there'll be no fighting like that in here! We are far too elegant for mere beatings, though sometimes they're used to tenderize a slave who's failed to show proper respect. Some of the club members can be real masochist pigs." Leona leaned down and attached a leash to Gimpy. "That's disgusting, isn't it? To get off on being hurt? I bet that's why you fight everyone in the Academy, Ryuuko, because you like getting hurt. Don't worry, we can accommodate that as well!" She tugged on the leash, and Ryuuko started to slowly get to her feet.  
  
It was the wrong move. The riding crop came swinging down, cracking on Ryuuko's ass, making her yelp in pain. "Don't you dare walk like a person!" Leona screamed. "You're a pig! Worse than a pig! Rot! Hands and knees, crawl you worm!" A second time the crop came down, and then a third and fourth, each impact leaving a bright red triangle on Ryuuko's ass.  
  
Ryuuko cried out each time, and yet with the pain she felt a perverse pleasure at being hurt. Each crack made her spine shiver, her womb burn with intense heat that wouldn't be sated. "...let me cum!" she spat out.  
  
"THEN SAY THE OATH!" Leona erupted in Ryuuko's face.  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Then you'll never cum again in your life, you worthless dreck!" Leona motioned for more students to come on stage. "The only thing you'll do is be a cum dumpster, it's all you're good for!" Fast, too fast, Ryuuko found herself surrounded by a dozen cocks, each one different from the rest, each one huge and standing tall. Some had tight cock rings around the base of their organs, others had piercings at different places, piercings that Ryuuko could never have imagined a guy getting voluntarily. The students leered at Ryuuko from above her, licking their lips. The defiant young woman bared her teeth at the other students.  
  
"Come any nearer and I'll bite those fucking things off!" she threatened. But the young men continued to crowd around her. She looked from side to side, growling, trying to hide the sheer want she felt in her womb. One guy got too close, and Ryuuko whirled around to face him, just as his cock slapped right across Ryuuko's face. A meaty slap resounded from the impact, knocking Ryuuko senseless for an instant. How had something she thought was so delicate hit her so hard? And the aggressor seemed to be no worse for wear, while Ryuuko's cheek stung. "Wha-?!" she started, when another cock slapped her across the other cheek. "Oof!"  
  
Ryuuko's entire body shivered at the attack. She glared at the other students through hazy vision, and was a third and fourth cock slapped her right in her face in quick succession, knocking her head from side to side, as hard as a punch. Ryuuko could feel the slight numbness in her face that she knew would bruise soon enough. One more, and one more after that, a whole combo of cockslaps from the group, hitting Ryuuko from every angle. Another one from below hit her jawline and punched her up like an uppercut. It was too much for Ryuuko's body, weakened and poisoned as it was, and she fell backwards, panting and squeezing her thighs together as hard as she could to hide the flow of juices out of her pussy. A masculine hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back to her knees. Ryuuko looked like hell, with a black eye, a bleeding nostril, and a lip busted open from being hit by a sharp studded piercing.  
  
"She doesn't look too bitey now, does she?" one of the young men said. The others laughed. "I'll go first if you gents don't mind!" he said.  
  
Ryuuko could hardly hear him. She drooled dumbly, wanting desperately to slam her fingers into her pussy, make herself cum before Leona could stop her, but Leona was there, watching Ryuuko's every move from just outside the circle. And Ryuuko just couldn't bear to give in even like that, to try and sneak in an orgasm like a thief. Ryuuko opened her mouth to voice some defiance, but as she did a cock slipped between her lips and into her mouth. "Mmmfffghh!" she noised as best she could with the hard rod stuffing her mouth. It was one more unfamiliar feeling, but in Ryuuko's aphrodisiac-ridden body it felt like heaven, caressing her tongue, spreading her lips, ramming against her cheek and making it bulge from the inside.  
  
Despite her mind screaming to bite down, Ryuuko couldn't. She couldn't even glare at the man violating her mouth. As he fucked her mouth, she tasted the sweat and the new, masculine odor that drifted out of his crotch. The other guys didn't leave Ryuuko alone either, slapping their cocks on her head, at her eyes, poking at her cheeks. They smeared precum on her skin and left shiny cowlicks in her hair. But it was in her mouth where the new taste overwhelmed her. Precum, delicious, intoxicating precum. Ryuuko couldn't believe what she was feeling on her tongue. It was the most delicious liquid she'd ever tasted in her life! It turned her entire body to fire! Without realizing it, Ryuuko's fingers were digging into her pussy with wild abandon, desperately trying to bring herself to climax.  
  
"You can't cum just to sucking cock, you have so many more to attend to!" Leona's voice whispered in Ryuuko's ear. The Mistress' Kiss hit Ryuuko again, and she screamed on the cock as it hit the back of her throat.  
  
"I want to cum! I want to cum! I want to cum!" she screamed in her own head.  
  
[i]Then you only have to say the slave's oath,[/i] came the reply, [i]the voice sickly-sweet. I can give you everything you ever dreamed of, Ryuuko, my child,[/i] Gimpy said, the Life Fiber almost caressing the inside of Ryuuko's neck. [i]Belonging, a sense of place, a family you can rely on no matter what.[/i]  
  
The first man pulled his cock out of Ryuuko's mouth, making her gasp for breath until the next one stood up and began face-fucking her without foreplay.  
  
"I have Mako!" Ryuuko shrieked.  
  
[i]And what would she do if she saw you here! Look at yourself, you pathetic slut! You're pinching at your clitty, trying to get yourself off as your fellow students rape your throat! You think Mako will see anything besides something to be disgusted by?[/i]  
  
"No! She... she wouldn't!"  
  
[i]She'd abandon you like your father did when he realized what trash you were! But the club won't abandon you! I won't abandon you! We see you at the depths of your depravity, the nadir of your pride, and we want you here! Say the oath, and join the pigs![/i]  
  
Ryuuko cried quietly, unable to answer the collar's demands, as the rest of the men roughly fucked her mouth and throat. One of them picked her up and spun her upside-down, and used his prodigious strength to drive her on and pull her off his cock, using her throat like an onahole. Ryuuko couldn't keep track of how long it went. None of the young men came, their rings keeping them harder than metal as they rammed into Ryuuko's mouth. After what felt like hours, Leona called them off, leaving Ryuuko to fall over weakly. She shivered, barely able to move her head, but her fingers still dug into her tunnel, pressing at every wet inner fold, trying to find the magic switch to give her an orgasm.  
  
"Senketsu... Senketsu help me, please..." she thought. "I can't... I can't keep this up..." But Senketsu couldn't answer.  
  
Leona caressed Ryuuko's hair softly, her glove sliding through the pre-slathered strands. "Oh, you can't faint now, Ryuuko," she said, "we have so much more that you need to go through! I thought you were excited to see what we could do to you in this club!"  
  
Ryuuko shook her head. "I'm sorry...!" she gasped.  
  
Leona's smile took an evil edge. "Too late to say *that*, my dear Ryuuko." She clapped and a a series of club members came out carrying large trunks, and a pair of young men with a tall, unlit brazier came at the end. Leona snapped her fingers, and two members dressed as maids grabbed Ryuuko by the arms and pulled her up to her knees. Leona, like a lioness, surveyed the contents of each trunk as they were opened for her perusal. She gestured for Ryuuko to be brought to her. "Which of these do you think would fit you best, you trash?" Leona gestured to the open trunk, and Ryuuko's heart sank.  
  
Inside the trunk was a whole panoply of piercings, jewelry, and various other accoutrements. All seemed designed to inflict pain, either physical or mental, on the wearer. Clit rings with spikes directed inwards, nipple strings that could be tightened harder and harder, and horrible brands with unspeakable obscenities on them, all were among the whole collection that Ryuuko saw, and that was only one trunk. There were six others.  
  
"I know!" Leona clapped, pulling open a drawer. She quickly grabbed at a few items. "You're a pig, aren't you? Just like Satsuki says! Well let's show the world what you really are then!"  
  
"No... please! I can't! I can't take much more!" Ryuuko begged.  
  
"Good," was Leona's cold response. "When you can't take anymore, you can say the oath and I'll let you cum!"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
But Leona didn't listen. Flicking at Ryuuko's still-stiff nipples, she grinned like a cat and opened an alligator clip attached to a short leather strap. The clip went over Ryuuko's nipple, and Leona let go, the strong metal spring biting down on Ryuuko's nipple, making her scream in garbled pain and pleasure. The second clamp bit into her nub, and Ryuuko thrashed in the maids' arms, crying. With her eyes closed as they were, Ryuuko didn't see the nose hook before she felt it slide into her nostrils and pull up strongly, the leather band locking to Gimpy at the back of Ryuuko's neck.  
  
"You filthy pig! Where's your pride now!" Leona fired at Ryuuko. "You're nothing, you worthless animal! Worthless because you haven't even realized how worthless you are! You think you're a person, but look at yourself!"  
  
Snorting, Ryuuko shook her head. "Ah'm not... Ah'm not..."  
  
The maids forced Ryuuko to bend over, cheek against the floor. Leona stepped around and the maids spread Ryuuko's ass cheeks. "You're not a person! That's right!" She slathered the tingling lubricant over a butt plug topped with a pink pig's tail, and thrust it into Ryuuko's hole like she was punching through cardboard. Ryuuko squealed, but before she could orgasm Leona's Kiss was on her again, causing her body to writhe in exquisite pain.  
  
When Ryuuko came to, her vision slowly coming back to her, she saw herself at the other end of the stage from Leona, who sat on a throne of red velvet draped over a male back. Between the two of them was a tunnel of the other club members, all of them with whips, crops, paddles, and more. "Come to me, pig, and maybe I will take pity on you," Leona announced. It was enough for Ryuuko to hear. She tried to stand up, but she was chained by the collar to a trail along the stage, leading to Leona. "Do not walk like a person, pig! Crawl! Crawl and beg for absolution!"  
  
Ryuuko started crawling. She couldn't think anymore. She just wanted to disappear, for everything to stop hurting so much. She crawled, and when she passed the first pair of students they brought down their crops on Ryuuko's ass, making her squeal with an inhuman noise. "Pig! Pig! Pig! Pig!" the students chanted, the words crashing into Ryuuko's psyche like a tidal wave. But she couldn't go faster. She was too weak, the crawling too painful. "Pig! Pig! Pig!" Each student struck a blow on Ryuuko's body, leaving whip gashes, paddle-marks, bruises, and so much more on Ryuuko's skin, turning it into a canvas of pain. And yet, Ryuuko still couldn't orgasm.  
  
Why? Why was being hurt like this so exciting? Why did she so desperately want to orgasm when everything that had happened to her so far was unthinkably awful?  
  
[i]You know why, my child.[/i]  
  
Ryuuko couldn't even cry anymore. She squealed in obscene joy with each spanking, each whipping, each bright red streak added to her body. No, there was no way a human being could take enjoyment from such perversity. She wasn't a person, she was a pig. She realized that now. When she got to Leona, she was still crying happily. Leona offered Ryuuko her latex boot, and Ryuuko kissed it without thinking, running her tongue over it, tasting the faint lingering presence of male flesh that she must have been disciplining before.  
  
"You disgust me," Leona said.  
  
"Ah'm sorry... Ah'm a filthy pig..." came out of RYuuko's mouth, but it wasn't Ryuuko saying it. She could feel Gimpy begin to puppet her vocal cords. But she didn't have the strength to fight her.  
  
"And a filthy pig needs to be washed, doesn't it?" Leona then unlocked the collar from the floor.  
  
Ryuuko nodded, smiling stupidly. She turned around, her ass on fire, her whole body hurting. "Everyone, please wash this filthy pig in your lovely, glorious jizz."  
  
The male members didn't need to be told a second time. Surrounding Ryuuko, they removed their cock rings and chastity cages, and aimed all their cocks directly at Ryuuko's face. They started jerking off, and Ryuuko did her best to help them, suckling on the softer ones, fingers running along heavy ballsacks. It didn't take long for the first wave of premature ejaculators to start blowing their pent-up loads on Ryuuko. A first rope slapped against her chest above her breasts, and quickly a second one fell across her breasts left to right. A massive cock fired directly in front of Ryuuko's face, splattering into her opened nostrils, sending the reek of jizz directly into Ryuuko's brain. Leona's Kiss once more prevented Ryuuko's orgasm.  
  
Faster and faster, more of the club members began to jizz on Ryuuko. Their moans and grunts surrounded Ryuuko, and she felt every drop of their cum as it all landed on her body. Layer after layer built up on her skin, covering her face, pooling on her eyes, mixing in her hair. Rivers dripped down her body, covering her breasts, her belly, her red ass. The club members didn't stop after one orgasm, either. Each one kept up the attack on Ryuuko, getting encouragement from the female club members in the form of tongues licking at their anuses and prostate massages. Each member fired more and more on Ryuuko, until the pig was utterly covered in semen.  
  
Ryuuko couldn't see anything until Leona dipped her finger in the cum pool on her eye and scraped it off onto the floor, where a maid licked it up. "Open your mouth, pig," Leona ordered, and the pig obeyed. Leona reached behind her, and was handed a heavy glass mug, filled to overflowing with jizz. "For your drink," Leona said, handing the glass to the pig.  
  
The pig took the mug, opened her mouth, and raised the glass to her lips. It was perfectly correct for her to drink sperm. The club members had done so much for her that day, helping her realize what a pathetic animal she was. She found it hard to tell if the voice in her head was her own, or if it was Gimpy's, or if the difference really mattered that much anymore. Gimpy wouldn't abandon her like Senketsu did. She'd be there forever with the pig.  
  
The pig tilted her head back, and the jizz began sliding into her mouth. Mouthful after mouthful washed over the pig's tongue, her throat working like a machine, swallowing gallon after gallon of sperm and cum into her stomach, until her belly felt bloated and huge with the load. The pig finished the glass, and burped loudly to the applause of the club. She smiled dumbly at them. She was a good pig. But she still couldn't cum.  
  
"Please, let me..." the pig started, before burping again.  
  
Leona laughed. "Soon, my pet." It was all the pig needed to hear to be quieted, though she still kept three fingers permanently buried in her snatch. She watched as the club devolved into an orgy, the entire club falling together into a mass of tangled limbs, gasping mouths, searching tongues. The pig scraped cum off her breasts and ate it from her palms, watching with eager desire. She wanted to join in. She wanted to be fucked. She wanted to lose herself in the mass. Her vision was hypnotized by the display, until Leona pressed a dildo at her cheek. "Spread yourself," she ordered.  
  
The pig fell onto her back and spread her pussy lips. The pig thought she heard a voice say a name far away, tired and nearly beaten, but she didn't recognize the name anymore. It wasn't her. Pigs didn't have names like people. Pigs had no pride, pigs had no dignity.  
  
Leona let out a laugh as she plunged the strap-on she wore into the pig's pussy. The material sent electric shocks through the pig’s body, entirely unexpectedly. “It feels good doesn’t it?!” she said as her hips see-sawed back and forth. “This is my Life Fiber uniform you’re feeling inside your filthy hole! Are you happy for it?”  
  
“Yes! Yes I’m happy! Thank you for using me like the hole I am!” the pig responded. Spit and jizz dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
“I’m going to tell you a secret,” Leona said, her face inches from the pig’s as she slammed her Life Fiber strap-on in and out of the pig’s abused hole. “I’m going to destroy your mind. Your personality. Everything that makes you who you are. I’m about to do it! Your own mother gave me her collar to put on you and meld it with you!”  
  
“Thank you! Thank you!” the pig cried out.  
  
“We’re all pigs, and we’ll be the slaves of the new, truly living Gimpy,” she said, a terrible ecstatic waiting in her voice as she caressed the latex. Leona looked the pig straight in the eyes.  
  
"Now say the oath, pig."  
  
There was no hesitation. "I am a slave. I exist to serve my mistress Leona. I am worthless and disposable, my only worth that which Mistress Leona gives to me, which I will cherish with all my devotion. I am a slave."  The words came out so easily once she started it. Why had she fought so hard against saying the oath in the first place?  
  
"Good, my pet, my pig! Now CUM!" Leona commanded as she plunged her strap-on into the pig to the hilt. At the same time, Gimpy unleashed the entire hidden bank of aphrodisiac glands that she'd hidden for later use into the pig's blood.The orgasm that had been building in the pig's body was the psychological equivalent of an asteroid impact. The pig screamed as her mind shattered, her old self disappearing in a tidal wave of pleasure and pain, each indistinguishable from the other. The other Life Fiber attached to her was blown away by the orgasm as well. All that stood firm was Gimpy. The collar melted into the broken and shattered pieces of the pig's psyche, creating a new creature, a new life form. The three fused together, with the collar as the dominant force.  
  
At the same time a blinding transformation took place. Even Leona had to shield her eyes from the brightness, and she felt the new life pull herself off the strap-on and stand up next to her.  
  
When the club could see again, they saw what had been Ryuuko, but new. She wore a skintight latex suit up to her neck, her eyes red and purple, with an alien purple color in her lips and coloring her hair.  
  
"I live, in a new flesh!" Gimpy announced with the pig's voice.  
  
The Social Club wept at the triumph, their goddess given flesh.  
**************************************************  
“Ryuuuuuuuuko-chan!” Mako cried out, seeing the familiar spiky-haired head of her best friend in the distance. “Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuko-chan!” She ran as fast as she could, her open school bag streaming out papers behind her unnoticed. She leaped when she got near, expecting Ryuuko to turn around and catch her.  
  
Instead, she slammed into Ryuuko’s back face-first and slid to the ground, before sitting up and rubbing her nose. She looked up, about to question her friend, when Ryuuko turned her head and saw her there.  
  
“Oh, Mako,” she said. “I’m sorry about that, here,” she offered her hand to help Mako to her feet.  
  
“Ryuuko, where were you last night?!” Mako said, throwing her arms around Ryuuko’s neck, grabbing tightly at the long scarf that dangled down from it. “We were so worried about you!”  
  
Ryuuko patted Mako’s head like a pet’s. “That’s alright Mako. I was at a club event, and it took a little longer than expected. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it.” Her voice was even and calm.  
  
“Club activity?!” Mako’s ears perked at the possibility. “What club, what club!!”  
  
Ryuuko slid her hand down Mako’s chin before rubbing her thumb over her lips. “The Social Club, silly. I had a wonderful time with them. Really, why don’t you come with me next time?”  
  
Ryuuko smiled, the latex collar melded of her neck pulsing with alien vigor at the thought of breaking the innocence in front of it.


End file.
